Only With You
by CharlotteAlice93
Summary: .:Complete:.Forgiveness is not something easy to get. First time writing in english, give me a chance! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Only With You

Only With You

-Sorry-

Senior year last day at school:

"Why don't you disappear for good, huh?" rudely he asked.

"I don't want to! Because I… I…"

"You…?" He was still being impolite.

"I think I'm gonna leave. It's the best I can do for you anyway. Isn't it?" The tears started to roll all over her face.

She, Yuuki Cross, the heiress of a nationwide school, really left that day and Zero Kiryu regretted, for long and excruciating years, the moment he said those words. But there would be a day when they'd meet again, he would apologize and expect her forgiviness.

4 years later:

"No, I'll be busy the whole day, dad." She was speaking at the phone while spinning around on the chair.

Her hair had grown up a lot since that day. It could almost reach her waist now, but before it barely touched her shoulders. She was wearing some make-up, what used to be so unusual back then.

After she hung up, she started to write something n a piece of paper, she called the secretary and gave the little yellow paper to her. After that Yuuki left to somelittle restaurant.

The tall figure was lying down at the couch. Some times he would move his fingers to change the television channel.

"I think it's time to get up, right?" He was saying that out loud even tough there was no one to hear.

He changed his clothes quickly and went to the restaurant he was used to.

He looked in her eyes and immediately they recognized each other. She turned around, she was a very proud girl. But he was not. He came to her.

"Hi Yuuki." He said.

"Hello Kiryu."

"I guess that even after all these years you're still mad at me, aren't you?" he was almost smiling.

"I'm not so childlike." She said brusquely.

"So let's have lunch together!"

How could he be like that? He has been so mean to her, and now he acts like this? But she would get in the game.

"Ok. Let's have lunch together then."

They had lunch really fast and talked about what happened in these past 4 years. She was now successful in her career and he was unemployed, but not poor.

"Hey? Can you give me your address?" he asked.

"Yep. Why not?" she wrote it in a paper she had inside her purse.

3 days later:

She heard a noise and went to the door to see what was. There was some letters next to the door. She opened the one who had Zero Kiryu's name on the envelope.

_Yuuki,_

_I know that what I did might be unforgivable, but I promised to myself, that I would apologize the next time I saw you. And maybe you really forgot about that, after all it was back in high school, we're both grown ups now, but I still want to apologize, because I love you, I loved you trough all these years, I just didn't know how to show it._

_Talvez, _

_**Maybe, **_

_Sera __que esta historia ya tiene final?_

_**Does this story already **__**have an end?**_

_No__ se porque_

_**I don't know why**_

_Hoy__ te siento tan distante de mi_

_**Today**__** I feel you so far away from me**_

_Y__ a pesar que lo intento de nuevo_

_**And even tough I try it again**_

_Talvez__ llegue tarde_

_**maybe I'll be late**_

_Ya no hay nada que hacer_

_**There isn't**__** anything to do anymore**_

_Y__ no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido_

_**And I can't believe the time we had**_

_Talvez se nos gasto_

_**maybe has worn off**_

Please, I beg for your forgiviness;

_Tal__vez_

_**Maybe**_

_Fui yo que no te di una noche entera_

_**Was me who didn't give you a whole night**_

_Talvez__ nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_

_**maybe I never gave you what you expected**_

_Y__ no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

_**And I wasn't there when you needed**_

_Talvez no te escuche_

_**Maybe I didn't hear you**_

_T__alvez me descuide_

_**Maybe I neglected**_

_Talvez__ se me olvido que yo te amaba_

_**Maybe I forgot that I loved you**_

_Tal__vez…_

_**Maybe…**_

I will never leave you behind again;

_Tal__vez_

_**Maybe**_

_Sera por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar_

_**Is there now anything else left to be said?**_

_Talvez, esta vez_

_**Maybe this time**_

_Necesitamos__ tiempo para pensar_

_**we need time to think**_

_Y__ yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo_

_**And I propose by myself **__**to try it again**_

_V__olver a empezar_

_**Go back to begin**_

_Que__ por mas que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razon_

_**Because no matter what I can't find any reason**_

_Para__ seguir sin ti_

_**to go on without you**_

I didn't mean to hurt you;

_Tal__vez_

_**Maybe**_

_Fui yo que no te di una noche entera_

_**Was me who didn't give you a whole night**_

_Talvez__ nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas_

_**maybe I never gave you what you expected**_

_Y__ no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

_**And I wasn't there when you needed**_

_Talvez no te escute_

_**Maybe I didn't hear you**_

_Talvez me descuide_

_**Maybe I neglected**_

_Talvez__ se me olvido que yo te amaba_

_**Maybe I forgot that I loved you**_

_Tal__vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda_

_**Maybe life surprised me by my back**_

_Y__ tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda_

_**And took and took and the rope broke**_

_Talvez__ nunca entendí lo que eras para mi_

_**Maybe I never understood what you meant to me**_

_Tal__vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba_

_**Maybe I never knew who I loved**_

_Yo__ por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo_

_**And I propose by myself to try it again**_

_V__olver a empezar_

_**Go back to begin**_

_Que__ por mas que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razon_

_**Because**__** no matter what I can't find any reason**_

_Para__ seguir sin ti_

_**To**__** go on without you**_

I know I didn't give you all you deserved, but I was selfish at that time and I couldn't in no one but myself. Now it's going to be different. I'm only asking, actually begging, you for a second chance.

_Tal__vez_

_**Maybe**_

_Fui yo que no te di una noche entera_

_**Was me who didn't give you a whole night**_

_Talvez__ nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas_

_**M**__**aybe I never gave you what you expected**_

_Y__ no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

_**And I wasn't there when you needed**_

_Talvez no te escute_

_**Maybe I didn't hear you**_

_Talvez me descuide_

_**Maybe I neglected**_

_Talvez__ se me olvido que yo te amaba_

_**Maybe I forgot that I loved you**_

_Talvez_

_**Maybe**_

With Love,

Zero"

'Maybe, but that's no reason to forgive you, my dear Zero.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hii!

I loooooooooove Ricky Martin, so I just couldn't help myself! I put one of his songs.

I hope you like this first part, soon I'll be posting the second and the third ones, ok?

Kisses!

Charlotte.


	2. Chapter 2

Only With You 2

Only With You 2

-No Apologies-

They were there, in the middle of the square looking to the frozen lake and its magnificent. How could that moment not be special to none of them? But for her it was.

While he was standing there dreaming of the day she would forgive him and they'd become boyfriend and girlfriend, she was thinking of how she could get revenge.

"I don't have the whole day, ya' know?" she said.

"Just wait a little more!" he kneeled.

"What do you want now Kiryu?" she turned her had so she wouldn't see his eyes.

"Forgive me. I…"

"No way." She started to walk away.

"But you haven't heard what I had to say yet!"

"You never heard what I had to say that day."

Inside her heart she knew how stingy she was being, but she couldn't help it. Before she could see the words had already been said.

But he wouldn't give up that easily.

For more than 3 months he sent every single day a letter with some lyrics.

_Eu disse: 'Vamo embora! Tô meio tonto'_

**I said: 'Let's go! I'm a little dizzy' **

_Preciso respirar lá fora_

**I need to breathe outside**

_Me leve para sua casa_

**Take me to your house**

_Eu quero dormir onde você mora_

**I want to sleep where you live**

_Eu passando mal e você ria_

**I was feeling sick and you were laughing**

_Tanto barulho eu não entendia_

**So much noise and I couldn't understand**

_Mas concordava sem saber_

**But I agreed without knowing**

_Com tudo que você dizia_

**With everything you were saying**

_Se me pedisse pra pular de um prédio_

**If you asked me to jump out of a building**

_Eu diria sim_

**I would say yes**

_Qualquer coisa pra você gostar de mim_

**Anything for you to like me**

_Agora pra sempre_

**Now, forever"**

'If he thinks this is going to make me change ideas, he's completely wrong!' she shouted to herself.

"I'm not calling for a second chance,

I'm screaming at the top of my voice,

Give me reason, but don't give me choice,

Cos I'll just make the same mistake again"

He kept going on this little game. And even if she though that wouldn't make any difference… It did.

She loved him once, she could struggle against it but she had to admit it: she still loved him. Yuuki's efforts to make him go away didn't work at all, and now she was more and more in love with him.

"I wish we could take back the things we said,

Coz what we said is not always what we meant,

We lost our heads, in the moment,

And the words we used them like a weapon,

But no one wins if we both walk away,

And we hid behind the people we became,

We're warmer than that, we're better than that,

And I still cherish all the things we had"

'I want to see you again…'

Will she surrender?

I don't think so. So proud and full of herself, she would never let him 'win'.

'Let's have a lunch again?'

Should she ask?

Again the pride would interfere.

But one day, a day that should be just like the others, a different letter arrived. Inside of the envelope it was written: "Wanna hang out anytime?". And immediately below that there was to small squares. One of them had the word 'yes' and the other one the word 'no'.

She checked the 'yes' one, but erased it. Them checked again, and erased again. She stood like that for so many time that even she could not say. At least she put the 'x' into the 'yes' one and sent it back.

After they talked and decided a place she was so nervous she couldn't sleep. But the day finally came.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heey…

I know this looks horrible! I don't even know what I'm writin!

But I've been so busy! I thought I'd have time but I didn't!

Sorry…

Next time I'll come up with something better.

Thanks for the review! I was so flattered.

Kisses,

Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Only With You 3

Only With You 3

The place chosen by them both was a restaurant, a fancy one, near to the subway on the main avenue. She was sweating and didn't know what to do. He seemed calm, but in the inside he was as nervous and anxious as her.

"Why did you say those things that day?" she finally asked after they picked a seat.

"I was too young." He sounded too indifferent.

"This still can't explain!"

"Excuse me, would you like to order yet?" the well-dressed waiter asked.

"I'd like some… of this." He pointed the name on the menu.

"Right sir. And for you, madam?"

"I still don't know." She said

"Can I recommend the chef's 'dish of the day'?" He asked evenly.

"Yeah, looks great. Thank you." It was like they were dismissing the waiter so they could talk.

"I really don't get it ya' know?" she started again "During our 3 years of high school, there wasn't a day I wouldn't do anything for you, but still you dumped me more times than I could possibly count. Why now - that I'm finally fine without you - do you think you can barge into my life and make me feel totally dazed?"

"So I do make you feel dazed?" He said with a convinced voice.

"Of course you do, but not because of the reasons you're thinking of. If someone bumped into your life suddenly, making you remember old bad times, how'd you feel? At least I think everyone would feel a little astonished or overwhelmed."

"I was just kidding. I know I did everything the wrong way, but I've told you: I was young and I couldn't realize what I really felt for you. I though I was indifferent, but the truth is that I care more than I'd ever expect."

"Just because of that should I let you in?" she was looking down to the floor.

Suddenly, she frowned and blinked her eyes compulsively. She seemed kind of pale and could barely stand still. He freaked out; he didn't know what to do, she was almost fainting as far as he could see and he couldn't do anything but to watch and call her name out.

He came closer to her and put his hands on her forehead. "Jeez, you're burning!" he screamed desperately.

"Let me. I can handle this." She said shaking her head a little trying to chase away the dizzy.

Zero didn't want to know, he put Yuuki in his strong arms and held her high, and even if she was a bit reluctant she wasn't able to escape the embrace because of her momentaneous weakness. "It looks like you've found the only thing I wouldn't do at this point for you to forgive me. Let's go to an E.R."

She blushed and looked at him with smooth eyes. "Thanks then." She said while snuggling in his arms and being carried. "Just let me know when I get too heavy."

"Don't worry about that. You feel just like a plume."

The exams were all O.K. and she was ready to go. Apparently, it was only a flu combined with a common low blood pressure crisis.

"Hey Zero, I guess I owe you one after all." She smiled.

"I guess you do." He smiled back, a beautiful crooked smile.

She was all red, and she couldn't permit that. At last she was twenty years old - about to complete twenty one -, not a 17 year old teenager.

"I don't really want anything if it isn't your forgiveness." Zero said grinning. Yuuki opened her mouth once or twice before deciding to not say anything. "Look, this is the last letter, if while you're reading it you don't decide whether you're going to forgive me or not, I prefer to never see you again, ok?" he became serious again.

"Yeah…" she muttered.

He was leaving her in front of her home; she got out of the car and stumbled several times before reaching the doorway. From there she waved saying she was fine and he could already go.

Yuuki was really afraid of knowing what was in the envelope Zero gave her, but she felt like she needed to know.

"_Hi._

_At this point you must be really sick of me, right? _

_I hope not, because I just can't get sick nor tired of writing these letters. I guess I must really love you._

_Maybe this is the very last time I'm writing and so I want you to read this:_

_**Could it have worked,**_

_**If I'd tried harder?**_

_**Could it be different,**_

_**If I'd given a little more of myself?**_

_**I keep thinking…**_

_**Had I known I loved you from the begging**_

_**I wouldn't be hurting you even more now.**_

'For the rest of my life I wanna be with you

And I never felt this way before

Just tell me that you love me.'

Sincerely yours,

Zero Kiryu."

She finished reading the letter with the eyes full of tears, but she hadn't time to think or cry, she should chase after Zero. She searched and searched untill finding him at a bar near his house. Yuuki was so glad to see him.

"Thanks God. I've finally found you." She said breathless.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" he asked very worried.

"I just have something to say to you, and it's not that kind of a big deal, but I needed to say face to face." She started picking the words very carefully "I never, not even for one day, stopped loving you. I think I was just too stubborn to see that."

"Then, does it mean I'm forgiven?" he said that with total innocence.

"You never had anything to apologize for. 'Love means never having to say you're sorry', isn't it?" she smiled.

"If you say so." The indifference in his voice could hurt.

"But I didn't say so, it was Erich Segal (actually Jennifer Cavalleri)!" she joked around.

"That's why I love you." He said that in a so low voice that she couldn't hear it properly but before she could ask something his lips were already touching hers.

'Forgiveness'? Love's not about forgiveness at all. Love's about… Love's about… Care?

Why don't you try finding out by yourself?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finale! I had to finish this one day right? xD

Sorry, I really tought I could right something in English already, but I guess I wasn't ready. This last chapter looks better than the others, I really put some good efforts on it!

Hope you like it!

Kiss kiss

Charlotte.


End file.
